Usuario Blog Comentario:Luciano Martinez xl/Nuestros Cambios/@comment-28102811-20170428234240
transcripción a otros idiomas Wenn wir wollten schon herausfinden , uns und wir verlieren unseren Geschmack verändert und andere und lassen Sie die Änderungen und nicht mehr das gleiche sein denn es gibt keinen Weg zurück und unsere Änderungen sind wichtig nicht mehr das gleiche wie zuvor und unsere Änderungen sind wichtig nicht mehr das gleiche wie zuvor عندما كنا بالفعل كانوا في طريقهم لمعرفة وعلينا تفقد تغيرت أذواقنا وغيرها والسماح للتغييرات والتي لم تعد أن تكون هي نفسها لأنه لا يوجد طريق العودة والتغييرات التي أجريناها مهمة لم يعد هو نفسه كما كان من قبل والتغييرات التي أجريناها مهمة Когато вече няма да разберете с нас и ние ще отпаднем от вкусове са се променили и други и нека промените и вече няма да бъде същият защото няма път назад и нашите промени са важни вече няма да бъде същата, както преди и нашите промени са важни вече няма да бъде същата, както преди Když už jsme šli zjistit, us a my přijdeme o vkus se změnily a další a nechat změny a již nebude stejná protože neexistuje žádný způsob, jak zpět a naše změny jsou důležité už ne být stejný jako předtím a naše změny jsou důležité už ne být stejný jako předtím 当我们已经打算找出 我们，我们失去了我们的口味变了，其他人 而让改变 而不再是相同的 因为没有办法回 而我们的变化是重要的 不再像以前一样 而我们的变化是重要的 不再像以前一样 우리는 이미 찾아 가고 있었다 때 우리와 우리는 우리의 취향이 변경되었습니다 잃고 다른 사람 변경 사항을하자 더 이상 동일하지 다시 방법이 없기 때문에 우리의 변화가 중요하다 더 이상 이전과 동일하지 우리의 변화가 중요하다 더 이상 이전과 동일하지 Kad smo već će saznati mi i izgubimo se ukus promijenio i drugi i neka promjene i više neće biti ista jer nema povratka a naši su promjene važne više neće biti isto kao i prije a naši su promjene važne više neće biti isto kao i prije Når vi allerede skulle finde ud af os, og vi mister vores smag har ændret sig, og andre og lad ændringerne og ikke længere være den samme fordi der ikke er nogen vej tilbage og vores ændringer er vigtige ikke længere være den samme som før og vores ændringer er vigtige ikke længere være den samme som før Keď už sme išli zistiť, us a my prídeme o vkus sa zmenili a ďalšie a nechať zmeny a už nebude rovnaká pretože neexistuje žiadny spôsob, ako späť a naše zmeny sú dôležité už nie byť rovnaký ako predtým a naše zmeny sú dôležité už nie byť rovnaký ako predtým Kun me jo olivat menossa selvittää meitä ja menetämme makuun ovat muuttuneet ja muut ja anna muutokset eikä ole enää sama koska ei ole paluuta ja meidän muutokset ovat tärkeitä enää sama kuin ennen ja meidän muutokset ovat tärkeitä enää sama kuin ennen Quand nous allions déjà savoir et nous perdons nos goûts ont changé et d'autres et laissez les changements et ne plus être la même parce qu'il n'y a pas de retour et nos changements sont importants ne plus être le même que précédemment et nos changements sont importants ne plus être le même que précédemment Όταν έχουμε ήδη επρόκειτο να μάθετε μας και χάνουμε τα γούστα μας έχουν αλλάξει και άλλα και αφήστε τις αλλαγές και δεν είναι το ίδιο επειδή δεν υπάρχει επιστροφή και οι αλλαγές μας είναι σημαντικό δεν είναι το ίδιο όπως και πριν και οι αλλαγές μας είναι σημαντικό δεν είναι το ίδιο όπως και πριν A hiki mākou i mua i hele i ka loaʻa mai iā mākou, a ua ano hou, ua nele mākou ho'āʻo iho au a me kekahi poe e ae a e nā hoʻololi a hou ia i ka ia no ka mea, aohe ala hoʻi a me ko makou mau loli he nui ole hou ia i ka ia me mua a me ko makou mau loli he nui ole hou ia i ka ia me mua כאשר כבר היינו הולכים לגלות לנו ואנו מאבדים הטעמים שלנו השתנו ואחרים ולתת את השינויים ולא עוד להיות זהה כי אין דרך חזרה והשינויים שלנו חשובים כבר לא יהיה אותו הדבר כמו קודם והשינויים שלנו חשובים जब हम पहले से ही पता लगाने के लिए जा रहे थे हमें और हम अपने स्वाद बदल खो और दूसरों और परिवर्तन करते हैं और अब एक ही होना क्योंकि वहाँ कोई रास्ता नहीं वापस आ गया है और हमारे परिवर्तन महत्वपूर्ण हैं अब पहले की तरह ही हो और हमारे परिवर्तन महत्वपूर्ण हैं अब पहले की तरह ही हो Toen we al zouden gaan om uit te vinden ons en we verliezen onze smaak zijn veranderd en anderen en laat de veranderingen en niet meer hetzelfde zijn want er is geen weg terug en onze veranderingen zijn belangrijk niet meer dezelfde als voorheen en onze veranderingen zijn belangrijk niet meer dezelfde als voorheen Amikor már mentek, hogy megtudja, minket, és elveszítjük ízlésünk megváltoztak, és mások és hagyja, hogy a változások és nem lesz többé ugyanaz mert nincs visszaút és mi a változások fontosak többé nem lesz ugyanaz, mint korábban és mi a változások fontosak többé nem lesz ugyanaz, mint korábban Ketika kita sudah akan mengetahui kami dan kami menurunkan berat selera kita telah berubah dan lain-lain dan membiarkan perubahan dan tidak lagi sama karena tidak ada jalan kembali dan perubahan kami adalah penting tidak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya dan perubahan kami adalah penting tidak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya When we were going to find out We are already losing our tastes and we have changed by others And let's change And it will not be the same Because there is no way to go back And our changes are important It will not be the same as before And our changes are important It will not be the same as before Þegar við þegar voru að fara að finna út okkur og við missum smekk okkar hafa breyst og aðrir og láta breytingarnar og ekki lengur sú sama vegna þess að það er engin leið til baka og breytingar okkar eru mikilvæg ekki lengur vera sú sama og áður og breytingar okkar eru mikilvæg ekki lengur vera sú sama og áður Quando noi già stavamo andando a scoprire noi e perdiamo i nostri gusti sono cambiati e gli altri e lasciare che i cambiamenti e non essere più lo stesso perché non c'è via del ritorno e le nostre modifiche sono importanti non essere più la stessa di prima e le nostre modifiche sono importanti non essere più la stessa di prima